Be A Man
by JasZ1991
Summary: He blames Josh for all his talk about being a man… What does he know about being one?


_**So, I started this One-shot last week and didn't have the heart to finish it. You know with my heart suffering a loss. But after sometime and writing I decided to finish it. To tell you the truth... This isn't what I had in mind. Any-who this was inspired by MBLAQ'S song 'Be A Man'-JasZ**_

* * *

It's Valentine's Day all around and Kol simply waves all thoughts of flowers and chocolates. He doesn't need all those things to tell his little sunshine that he loves her. Maybe telling her that he loves her this quickly in their recently confirmed relationship isn't the proper thing to do. Muttering to himself as he watches men rush towards the shops looking for last minute gifts. Kol can't help but feel blessed that he never had to deal with such things. Hopeful his little witch doesn't mind him being empty handed.

Like many times he tends to over look huge holidays to make new ones just so he can be with his lady love. Like all the things that dragged him down, she came and turned it around. Those bright blue eyes that shine with child like wonder and that smile. Oh that smile…

With his mind so caught up with the thoughts of his little witch, he makes it to the church attic in no time. This has been their meeting place for a long while now. He's grown tired of meeting her at the cemetery. It always puts a damper in his mood.

Stepping into the Church, he sees Josh there. Looking peeved at the Mikaelson witch. Since, he stood up his sunshine at the wedding of the century. Thanks to the little hex; that his brother had place taking affect once again. Then dying…. Things haven't gone back to normal. Davina and Rebekah found a way to bring him back. And in the body of Kaleb no less, which he thanks his lucky stars. It would be rather strange to be in another body.

"I need to talk to you." Josh quickly interrupts the Male witch who was going to ignore him.

"Why is that, Joshua?" Kol replies rather irritated.

"It's about Davina." This of course makes Kol freeze.

"What's wrong with her?" The concern slipping in his tone and his deadpan expression shifting.

"You either let her go or tell her straight up what you feel."

"Why would I let her go?"

"Don't you see what you are doing to her? She refuses to tell you anything! How can you stand before me and tell me that you don't see the doubts that clearly flash in her eyes!"

"Get to the point!"

"Be a Man and tell her what truly goes on in that evil head of yours." Josh nearly shouts.

He's done seeing Davina cry each time Kol walks out the door. Constant fear: that dwells in the harvest girl's heart. Fear of losing him once again… Not being able to do anything once again… Her heart wouldn't be able to take it anymore. Josh has to put his foot down!

"What has she been telling you?" He whispers.

"Nothing, that you don't know already. Just don't break her, again. Her heart can't take anymore heartache. Do it now by walking away freely… Not at your death bed."

"You think I wanted to break her!"

"I don't know what to think. But I want to make myself clear. Make her cry again and I'll be on your ass with Aiden ready for a witch hunt." Josh hisses as he brushes past the original.

Kol glares at the baby vampire that stomps away. How can he let go of the hand he holds tightly whenever they walk the busy streets. Without her he's nothing, all he'd do is breathe air and wreak havoc. Closing his eyes he knows what he has to do. He as to be a man and do what his heart has been telling him to do since he returned from the grave.

Just as he's about to double back out of the church, Davina appears with a frown on her lovely face. Pain written in her eyes that carry stars he once placed there to make them shine brighter. He didn't want to press his luck so he saunters over to her.

"You were leaving…" She whispers.

"Davina, love, I-"

"If you don't want to be with-"

He grabs hold of her shoulders and dives for her lips. His lips fight her for dominance that he gains within seconds. The sweet, innocent kisses where far from his mind. Pulling away, he looks down at her.

"I don't want to be without you. Love, I've decided to do what I should have done a long time ago. That is taking the right path in becoming a man. Will you Davina Claire, my harvest girl, little witch, sunshine, dove…I can go one with all these names. But will you do me the honor on being mine always and forever?"

That's when he shoves his large hand into his leather jacket and pulls out a velvet box. Pulling it open, there lies a ring with a tiny sapphire stone. He watches as his little dove eyes the ring and nods slowly. He once again wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her into a scorching kiss.

Placing the ring on her finger after he detaches himself from her lips. He mentally kicks himself. He should have listened to Rebekah and locked the ring away. He was going to purpose on their anniversary. He blames Josh for all his talk about being a man… What does he know about being one?

* * *

**_There you have it! It's been days since i posted a One-shot of Kolvina and it felt like today should be the day to post this! If you enjoy this one-shot i have more involving Kolvina and many others. Also a Kolvina multi-Chap story called 'Little Things' if you'd like to check it out. Let me know what you guys think, i love to hear what you have to say.-JasZ_**


End file.
